


Favourite Things

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's imagination gets a workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for the Prompt: favourite things.

Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes as Hermione got up and pointedly remarked that she was going to go and clean up in the kitchen. He began to rise and follow his wife, apologizing to their guests, when Snape suddenly spoke.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and help our hostess, Harry?”

Ron gaped at the two men, gobsmacked. Is Harry going to just take this? he wondered to himself. Remembering Harry’s awful temper back in school, Ron grasped his wand and held his breath. He was ready to defend something; he wasn’t sure what or whom.

*****

Severus purred, “I’ll do your favourite thing.”

The smile that lit up Harry’s face was sublime. The redhead’s mouth remained open as he watched his best friend scurry into the kitchen.

Severus turned towards Ron.

“Spouses. You know how it is, I’m sure. Now, I hear your sister is considering retiring from the Holyhead Harpies?”

The look on Ron’s face was reward enough for Severus. As he imagined the pictures that must be running through Weasley’s head, Severus mused that being nice to Harry’s friends wasn’t _that_ difficult. It made Harry so very happy. And that was Severus’s favourite thing.


End file.
